Need For Speed
by Irisflower101
Summary: After a street race nearly takes Dick Grayson's life , everyone is worried as he gets back behind the wheel a month later. Will Dick spiral or can his family and friends save him? Full summary inside since it can't fit in this tiny box!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Mary and John were the best street racers anyone had ever seen. Until one night they died in a car accident, leaving nine year old Dick Grayson. Now Dick is seventeen and living with Bruce Wayne for the past eight years and carries his family legacy of street racing. But when an accident nearly cost him his life, everyone is worried when Dick jumps head first behind the wheel after only a month after the accident. Will he spiral or can his friends and family save him before it's too late?

" Dick! Your gonna get yourself killed"! Tim shouted as he saw his seventeen year old brother get in his Toyota Supra.

" I'll be fine"! Dick shouted and started up the car and left the garage, the tires screeching and leaving dust.

" DICK"! Jason, Damien, and Bruce shouted

Dick reached 150 miles per hour within a couple seconds and flew down the road to his race.

It was in Gotham at midnight close to the abandoned buildings.

" Well look who it is". Wally West said with the rest of Dick's crew.

Artemis Crock, Connor Kent, M'gann Morgan, Kaldur Water, Roy Harper and Dick's girlfriend Barbra Gordon.

" Hey man". Dick said giving Wally a hug and patted his back

" Dude I'm surprised your here since last month". Wally said

" It was a car accident. They happen all the time. You got the money Connor".

" All two grand". Connor replied and handed Dick the money who gave it to Artemis.

" Your racing". Barbra said shocked

" Babe I'll be fine. Wally your in with me. You got the Honda right".

" Yeah dude always. I see you got your car fixed".

" Tweaked it out. Let's go".

Wally and Dick made their way to the starting line with a guy around nineteen driving a Dodge Charger and another guy around twenty five driving a Subaru.

Dick looked to his left and nodded at Wally who nodded and " GO"! was heard and everyone drove as fast as they could.

Dick shifted to second gear then to third and gave it all he had, Wally right behind him.

Dick won the race with Wally in third and the cops arrived just as Dick got the money.

" Let's go"! Everyone screamed and got back in their cars, speeding off.

" Shit", Dick said as he saw five cops behind him and Wally

" Dude what do we do"!

" Speed up"!

" My car spun out at 135 this morning"!

" Well get ready to jump in"!

Dick pressed the gas hard and went 175 miles per hour and just before that Wally quickly hopped into his best friends car through the window and they both looked at each other before laughing.

" Man this is great". Wally said

" Running from the cops is what you think is great". Dick said with a smirk and didn't see the cops anymore but didn't wanna risk it so he kept going 175mph.

" Nah well maybe a little but I meant having you back after a month man"!

" I barely made it out of house".

" Still on lock down".

" Yes. I snuck out but Tim probably ratted me out".

" Unless Bruce saw you".

" He probably did".

" He's just worried".

" I don't need someone to worry about me Wally. My parents were street racers and they got hurt, recovered well sometimes not all the way, got back behind the wheel, and did it all over again. It's in my family's blood and I'm stopping".

" I worry about you".

" Well your my best friend and my crew. Your the only ones that can worry about me".

Wally started laughing and realized Dick wasn't going to Wayne Manor but was going to his apartment in Bludhaven.

" Dude you gotta go home".

" No Wally I don't. If I go back there it won't be pretty".

" You mean you'll scream at Bruce, he'll scream back, then your grounded, then you'll sneak out and come to my place, we'll have a street race, have the crew over and watch movies like always. Go back".

" Actually that sounds great. Take my car and I'll meet you in my spare car".

" You have a spare car"?

" You spin out all the time in your cars dude. Of course I have a spare"!

" You stole it didn't you".

" I payed for it. The guy wasn't there so I hacked the camera's, took the keys, left the money on the counter and left".

" What kind of car is it"?

" Porsche Cayman".

" Nice choice".

" Alright I'll see you soon. And don't scratch my car".

" I've never scratched your car".

" Let's see you've scratched...".

" Alright fine! I've scratched three of your cars but in my defense it wasn't my fault".

" Sure they weren't and I suppose the one that was crashed into the water wasn't your fault either".

" Shut up".

Dick just laughed and Wally smirked before waving good bye and took off down the road to Central.

Dick stood outside for a moment before going inside and the second one foot was in, Bruce started yelling.

Then everything that Wally had said had happened and Dick snuck out through his window, jumped the fence, and walked a couple blocks to get to his car which was hidden under an old tarp.

" Oh Grayson you are in so much trouble but I don't really care". Dick said as he drove off, unaware Bruce was watching him.

" He left again Alfred". Bruce said and turned to Alfred as soon as his oldest son was out of view.

" It's in his blood Master Bruce".

" I thought I could keep the street racing away from him especially after the car accident last month that nearly cost him his life".

" He's stubborn Master Bruce. Reminds me of you".

" I wasn't that impulsive".

" I beg to differ sir".

" I don't want him to do it Alfred but every time I tell him no he does it anyway. He doesn't listen to a thing I say".

" He's only seventeen Master Bruce".

" A reckless seventeen year old street racer".

" He'll come back sir. He always does".

" I hope so". Bruce said " Did Tim and Jason go to bed? It's awfully quiet".

" I don't believe so sir".

Alfred looked at Bruce and both their eyes widened and somehow knew they were with Dick in the car.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"! Dick shouted as he arrived at Wally's and saw his brothers in the back.

" It was his idea". Jason and Tim said pointing at each other

" Hey Dick you coming in". Roy said then saw Tim and Jason " You brought the brats"?

" No they brought themselves. Your staying but don't touch anything got it".

Both boys nodded and stepped inside where music was blasting, food was everywhere, and the crew were passing beer around.

" You brought Tim and Jason"? Artemis asked

" They snuck in my car". Dick said taking a beer from Wally and chugged it.

" Whoa slow down Dick". Wally said as his best friend grabbed another beer and chugged that one to

" Damn I needed that".

" Your only seventeen how much stress could you have". Jason said

" More then you think Jay". Dick said and took another beer

" Dick stop". Kaldur said as his leader finish his fifth beer and was about to grab another one

" Fine". Dick said and slammed the bottle on the table

" I'm taking you home. Artemis your following". Roy said

" So I can give you a ride back, you pick up your car, then we head to Star? You got it". Artemis said, grabbed her keys to her blue Nissan Skyline, and followed Roy to Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

" Does he get drunk often"? Tim asked as Dick fell asleep

" Since the accident yes". Roy replied

Nobody spoke after that and Roy felt his mind go back to the accident and his grip tightened on the wheel.

Linebreak

_" Dick are you sure about this? This guy plays dirty". Roy said to his friend before a street race _

_" Roy I'll be fine trust me". _

_The street race was between Dick and a teen named Gizmo who was part of a crew named The HIVE in Jump City. _

_" Dude I'm with Roy on this one. What if you get hurt? Or even killed"! Wally said worried _

_It was only Roy and Wally tonight. Everyone else was busy or were grounded after their parents found out what they did at night. _

_" Look I've played dirty before. I'll be fine". Dick said as he got in his car. _

_Dick wasn't fine. He slammed into a wall on the last turn and was stuck between Gizmo who had slammed into car. The car flipped over and over, then caught on fire. _

_Roy and Wally rushed over and saw their best friend unconscious, bleeding from his head, and his breathing was labored. _

_" Wally. Wally"! Roy shouted as he saw his friend frozen in shock _

_" Wh...yeah yeah I'm...I'm on it". Wally shouted and called 911 then Bruce _

_" Wally? What happened"? Bruce asked _

_" It's Dick. He got in a street race accident". _

_" I'll meet you at the hospital". Bruce said and quickly grabbed his jacket, car keys and Tim, Jason and Damien. _

_Gizmo smirked as he saw Dick get loaded up in the ambulance and Roy beat the shit out of him. The police had to pull Roy off of him and they arrested Gizmo for street racing. _

_" Roy! Let's go"! Wally shouted as he hopped in the ambulance and Roy followed in his car. "__ Come on Dick. I need my best friend". _

_Wally grabbed Dick's hand and held onto it until they reached the hospital and Dick was wheeled into the emergency room. _

Linebreak

" Roy you passed our house". Jason said and Roy snapped out of his memory

" Umm sorry". Roy said and backed up, parking in front of Artemis

" Ugh my head freakin hurts". Dick groaned as he woke up after he heard a door slam

" Yeah well five beers does that".

" I drank five"?

" Yeah and I'm surprised your not wasted". Artemis said but spoke to soon as Dick wobbled and would've face planted if the blonde hadn't've caught her friend

Bruce came out only for Dick to push him away and stumble into the house.

" You let him drink". Bruce hissed and Jason and Tim slipped inside the house

" Yeah". Roy said bluntly and shrugged his shoulders

" Look Bruce he's under stress". Artemis said " The accident it scarred him deeper then you think".

" How do you know". Bruce said

" Remember two weeks after the accident he was allowed home? The reason he snuck was because he was scared. That crash gave him nightmares".

" Why do think he was over so much"? Roy added and saw Bruce relax

" I trust you to watch over my son. Just make sure he stays alive". Bruce said and Artemis and Roy could see the plea in his eyes.

" We will".

Bruce watched as Artemis and Roy drove off and his mind drifted to when he arrived at the hospital one month ago.

Linebreak

_Bruce burst through the hospital doors and saw Artemis, Roy, Wally, M'gann, Kaldur, Barbra, and Connor all sitting in the waiting room. _

" _ How is he". Bruce asked _

_" Collapsed lung, broken ribs, concussion, burn marks up and down his body, and his left hand is in a brace". Roy said standing up " He's lucky to be alive". _

_" What happened". _

_Roy and Wally explained what had happened and Bruce felt angry toward the two young adults. _

_" You let him race". Bruce hissed _

_" I tried my best alright". Roy snapped " He's my little brother! If there was anything I could've done I would've"! _

_" He beat the shit out of Gizmo if it makes you feel better". Wally said _

_" It doesn't". Bruce snapped _

_" At least he did something". Connor snapped back and got a glare from Bruce _

_" Wally West you are in so much trouble". Barry Allen, Wally's uncle and legal guardian, shouted as he came through the hospital doors followed by everyone else's parents or legal guardians. _

_In Artemis's case it was her sister Jade, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lawrence were Roy's legal guardians, Clark Kent was Connor's father, John Morgan was M'gann's uncle and legal guardian, Arthur Curry was Kaldur's legal guardian, and finally Jim Gordon was Barbra's father. _

_" I told you no more hanging out with these people Barbra". Jim scolded _

_" These people are my extended family whether you like it or not. So either you back up and leave my brother's and sister's alone or I'll make sure Connor beats the shit out of you". Barbra said and glared at her father who shut up. _

_" Bruce Wayne". The doctor called _

_" How is he". Bruce asked _

_" He's awake and wants to see you". _

_Bruce nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. _

Linebreak

_" _Master Bruce would you please come inside". Alfred said

Bruce shook his head out of the memory and stepped inside where Dick was taking his pills.

" So you raced tonight". Tim said and Bruce decided to not make his appearance known yet.

" Yeah. It felt amazing". Dick said leaning his back against the counter and his elbows were resting on the counter behind him.

" How does racing feel amazing? You almost died"!

" I feel free and that's all that matters".

" Even when you crashed"?

" When I crashed it scared the shit out of me to be honest".

" Then why get back behind the wheel".

" It's in my blood plus I love the thrill. What other reason is there"?

" To live"!

" Tim I survived didn't I"?

" That's not the point! I don't wanna lose you"!

Dick pushed himself off the counter and called after Tim as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

" He's right you know. We don't wanna lose you". Jason said and ran up the stairs also.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he scared his family but he never realized how much.

" Roy and Artemis left". Bruce said coming into the kitchen

" I heard the engine". Dick replied and got some water " What'd they say"?

" You got drunk".

Dick spit out his water. He should've expected his crew to tell Bruce. He couldn't be mad either. They were just worried after all.

" Dick your seventeen"! Bruce shouted

" I'm a street racer! I've got stress! Of course I'm gonna drink"!

" You shouldn't be a street racer! Give me your keys now"!

Dick threw three out of four of his car keys at Bruce and stormed upstairs.

Dick shoved a week worth of clothes in a duffel bag and slipped out through his window and walked toward his car, driving to Roy's place in Star City.


	3. Chapter 3

_" Welcome home Master Dick". Alfred said with a smile _

_It had been one week since the accident and Dick was finally allowed home. _

_" It's good to be back". Dick said with a smile _

_Well it **was** nice to be back. For those two seconds anyway. _

_" So your not allowed to drive by yourself, your not leaving the house past nine o clock at night, no going in the garage and no sneaking out". Bruce said _

_" So I'm under house arrest". Dick snapped at Bruce _

_" You got in a car accident Dick. What would you expect". _

_" How about if you ask if I'm alright! Not once have you asked! You just expect me to fine! Maybe I'm not"! _

_Dick walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom while Bruce just stared after him. _

_Dick packed up a bad the moment the door slammed and snuck out through the window and walked a couple blocks to one of his cars. _

_He drove to Metropolis and arrived at Connor's front door within a couple hours. _

_" Dick? What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you at all for at least another week". Connor said and let his leader in. _

_" I had to get out". Dick said and Wally handed him a beer. Screw underage right? _

_" You alright"? Roy asked " It's only been a week". _

_" I'm freaked out to be honest. That scared the shit out of me". _

_" Us to". Wally said _

_Dick took a deep breathe and everyone could tell he was hurting, both physically and mentally. _

_" This was a bad idea". Dick said standing up " I'll see you later". _

_" Dick your staying". Connor said _

_" We'll help you". Artemis said _

_" We're family after all". M'gann said _

_" And you are our main concern". Kaldur added _

_Dick smiled and later was waking up screaming. He shot up and put his hand against his chest. _

_A second later his crew came bursting through the door and saw their leaders eyes were filled with fear. _

_" Your gonna get through this and we're gonna be here every step of the way". Roy said putting a hand on Dick's shoulder _

Linebreak

" Dick! Dick"!

Dick shook his head and looked at the window of his car and saw Roy looking worried.

He didn't even notice he had arrived at Roy's place till now. How fast was he going?!

Dick got out of the car and walked inside with his duffel bag over his shoulder, Roy following Clair behind.

" So what happen". Roy asked as he watched Dick throw his duffel bag on the floor and sit down across from him at the table

" Bruce and I got in a small fight so I just up and left".

" Dick you gotta work things out with Bruce. Since the accident all you've done is fight".

" I'm only there for Jason, Tim and Damien. If I leave it'll tear them apart".

" What do you want".

" What"?

" What do you want for yourself. It's not a hard question Dick".

" I want out of that house but...".

" But what? What's wrong with you leaving"?

" A couple weeks after the accident I wanted out of the house. Bruce and I had a fight although he was dead serious about what he said that made me stay".

" What'd he say".

" If I walk out that house forever, I'll never see Tim, Jason and Damien again".

" That's bullshit".

" I know. So either I stay, have fights with Bruce and see my brothers or I leave, get my freedom and never see my brothers for a few years. He also threatened to take my license which is alright so I don't even drive with one".

" You gotta chance it Dick. If your not happy then just leave".

" Did you not hear what I just said! I can't fucking leave! They need me now more then ever".

" Why? What's going on? Dick what aren't you telling me and the crew"?

" Jason's doing drugs, Tim's got anxiety since my car accident, and Damien's out of control as Robin".

" Why didn't you say anything you idiot". Roy said, smacking his best friend on the back of his head.

" I thought I could handle it myself".

" You know we're all here for you right? Your family and you never turn your back on family".

Dick smiled and pulled out his phone as it started ringing and saw it was Jason.

" Jay? What's wrong"? Dick asked worried

" Nothing I just...forget it".

" I'm okay Jay. I'm okay".

Dick heard Jason let out a sigh of relief before his younger brother hung up.

" I gotta go". Dick said " That wasn't a sigh, he was blowing out smoke".

" You can tell"?

" He's my brother of course I can tell".

" Does Bruce know"?

" No and it's better that way. I can help them without him butting in and making everyone stress out even more".

" You'd be a great father".

" Pssshhh yeah right. I'd probably fuck it up".

" No you wouldn't because I'd kick your ass".

Dick and Roy both burst out laughing and Roy watched his best friend walk out the door and drive away into the night.

Linebreak

" Jay give me the drugs". Dick said as returned home and entered Jason's room

" That's funny". Jason said and Dick could tell he was high.

" You want Bruce to find out".

Dick started opening drawers and pulled out cigarettes, e-cigs, bags of weed, pills, and whatever else Jason had.

" That's my drugs"! Jason shouted and tackled his older brother

" Jay your a drug addict and I'm trying to help you. Now lower your damn voice". Dick snapped as he stepped aside, causing Jason to fall face first on the floor. " Get up".

" The floors nice".

" It would be nice if it was carpet now get your ass up before Bru...".

" Dick? Jason? What are you doing"? Bruce called from downstairs

" Nothing"! Dick shouted and cursed as he heard Bruce start walking up the stairs

Dick sprayed Jason's cologne to hide the smell of weed and quickly shoved everything he pulled out of Jason's drawer into his pillow case.

Dick heard Bruce reach the top of the stairs and saw Jason just collapse onto his bed, falling asleep.

The street racer stepped out just as Bruce was about to grab the door nob and raised an eyebrow as Dick let the door slam and quickly turned around to face him.

" What are you doing in Jason's room"? Bruce asked and sniffed making Dick grow nervous " What's that smell"?

" It's cologne". Dick said a little to quickly and Bruce have his eldest son an odd look.

" That's not just cologne and why is it coming from Jason's room"?

" Science project. We were working on his science project".

" Which is".

" Does cologne hide the smell of weed"! Jason shouted as he opened the door and burst out laughing making Dick wince

" WHAT! JASON TODD YOUR GROUNDED! AND DICK YOU KNEW"!

" I have it under control alright! I'm trying to help him"!

" Sure you do! That's why he's high! Get out Dick. Now". Bruce growled

Dick glared at Bruce and went into Jason's room. He grabbed the pillow case and took it with him.

" Give me the pillow case now Dick". Bruce growled

" Like hell".

Dick slammed the door of the house and saw Tim and Damien in the window as he drove back to Roy's.

" I'm sorry". Dick whispered as tears streamed down his face, knowing he wouldn't see his brothers for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

" So if he leaves them he won't see Jay, Tim and Damien again"? Wally asked

The crew were all at Roy's place after he called them and explained what happened with their leader.

The door bell rang and Roy's eyes widened as he saw Dick in tears

" Dick? What's wrong". Roy asked

" Bruce found out Jason was doing drugs after I tried to cover it up and he kicked me out and now I won't see Tim, Damien or Jason for a while...".

" Breathe". Roy said as Dick stepped inside and quickly gave his crew a wave

" And I almost got in a car accident and then the accident came to mind so I had a panic attack which lead me to take some of Jason weed...".

" Are you high"?!

" And then Tim called and said Bruce told him and Damien there not allowed to leave any where without his permission...".

" That's bull shit"!

" And Jason left so I gotta go find him...".

" Whoa your not going anywhere".

" Before he gets hurt or worse". Dick said and took a deep breathe once he was done

" So what are you gonna do". Wally asked and handed his best friend a beer

" I don't know". Dick said chugging the beer and slamming it down " I gotta get Jason out of there first".

" Why Jason first"? Artemis asked

" He needs me first and he's probably out as Red Hood. I'll see you in a while".

Dick left without giving his crew a chance to say anything but was stopped by Wally.

" Dude come on. You know where he's at". Wally said and saw Dick shake his head

" Bludhaven". Dick with a smile and ran out the door

Roy and Wally followed after their leader and almost lost him through traffic.

Dick parked his car outside his apartment and ran upstairs. He found the door ajar and saw Jason sitting on the couch.

Jason looked up at Dick and stood up before throwing himself at his older brother.

" He hit me so I left". Jason said as Dick let go of him " I didn't know where else to go that was close".

" Your always welcome here Jay. What happened with Damien and Tim"?

" Don't know. Left before I could hear anything".

" Dude we gotta go". Wally said " I just got a call from Artemis and the cops are coming here now".

" Grab your bag Jay. We're leaving". Dick said

Jason grabbed his duffel bag and hopped in his brothers car. He had never actually been in Dick's car before.

" Welcome to the crew Jay". Dick said with a smirk before he took off

" Dick".

" Yeah Jay"?

" How'd you know where I'd be".

" I'm your older brother. I know everything like now. I know you have an e-cig in your pocket. Hand it over".

Jason groaned and handed over his e-cig, making his brother smirk.

Linebreak

" Your alive". Artemis joked as her crew returned and saw Jason " You found him".

" Yup. Here you want a beer". Dick asked handing one to Jason

" Dude! He's fifteen"! Wally shouted

" A fifteen year who's died before. Do you want it or not".

Jason slowly took the beer and watched as his brother drank two in the time it took it him to drink one.

Jason's phone started ringing and winced at who it was.

" Bruce"? Dick asked

" Yup. Should I answer it".

" Give it to me. He's already angry".

Jason handed his phone to his brother and saw him answer it with venom in his voice.

" You hit my brother again and I'll beat you twice as hard". Dick snapped

" Dick I...".

" Don't start your bull shit with me Bruce. Your not coming near him or me".

" Dick I am your father! You listen to me"!

" That's a good one! I don't care if your my father or even my grandfather! I don't listen to you or anybody! You come near Jason again I'll see you in court".

Dick hung up the phone and wanted to throw it against the wall but since it was Jason's phone, he punched the wall instead.

" Dick". Jason said

" I'll get your stuff. Connor, Artemis, your with me lets go. You better watch him".

" We will". Wally said and saw Dick grab a gun " Dude don't do anything stupid".

" I'll get back to you".

" Dick I mean it".

" So do I"!

" Your gonna get yourself arrested"!

" I've been arrested before"!

" If you get arrested who's gonna save Jason, Damien and Tim! Huh"?!

" I...I...".

" Who"!

" I don't know alright"!

" Exactly! They need you"!

" Yeah like Bart needed you?! You left the kid to fend for himself! Now look at where he is! He's running around with the Rouges crew in Central"!

" Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, the Trickster, Pied Piper, the Top, and Captain Boomerang will never hurt the kid"!

" That's not the damn point! He's your cousin! Your family! You left him to fend for himself and he joined the wrong crowd! He's doing drugs Wally! He's only thirteen"!

" No! He wouldn't do it! Bart's smarter then that"!

" How would you know! You LEFT the damn kid! Three years Wally! Three years since you left the kid"!

" Get out"!

" This isn't even your apartment"!

" Go cool off now"! Roy shouted as he came between his two best friends " Now"!

Wally rushed upstairs and Dick stormed outside, slamming the door to both the house and his car.

Roy sighed and heard the tires screech outside.

" Come on Jason we'll take you". Artemis said

" If you want". Connor added with a shrug

" Sure". Jason said and got in the backseat of Connor's car since Artemis was in the passenger seat.

" He's gonna be fine right"? M'gann asked Roy

" I hope so". Roy replied and his mind slipped to Bart " We gotta find Bart".

" Nobody's seen him in three years my friend". Kaldur said " How do you expect to find him"?

" The Street Off".

Kaldur and M'gann's eyes widened. The Street Off?! Roy wanted them to enter the Street Off!

The street off was the annual race of every race crew around the world. Last time they entered it was two years ago and the day Jason died.

" Dick will never do it". M'Gann said sadly " It's the race that took Jason's life. Neither of them will do it".

" It's our only shot". Roy said " We're finding Bart and bringing him home. Where he belongs".

An- Bart is not from the future and he is Iris and Barry's son in this story!


	5. Chapter 5

" Hey yo Bart"! Trickster shouted

" What up"! Bart shouted back

" You got any weed left"!

" Why don't you shout that louder so the cops can hear you idiot". Pied Piper snapped

" Okay. YOU GOT...",

" Not literally you idiot"! Captain Cold shouted " And Bart I thought you stopped doing drugs"!

" You said...". Trickster started

" It's a figure of speech". Mirror Master said

" Duh". Bart said and looked at his crew

Len was eighteen and was the leader of the crew. He went by Captain Cold since he was cold to everyone and he was the leader.

Sam was fifteen and got called Mirror Master because he could mirror any racing style in a matter of seconds.

Mick was sixteen and got named Heat Wave after his car over heated and he drove it till it caught on fire.

Mark was seventeen and got called Wizard Weather since he can drive in his car in the hardest weathers in which some cars couldn't.

James was fourteen and got called Trickster since he liked to play tricks on different crews.

Hartley was fourteen and got called Pied Piper after he messed around with an old bagpipe the crew found on the streets.

Roscoe was seventeen and got named The Top after he always had to be in first place, on top of everyone else.

And finally Digger, who was eighteen, got named Captain Boomerang after he always come back from an accident no matter you bad it is.

" You entering The Street Off". Bart asked as he followed Len inside the crews house in Central

The house was huge but it kinda had to be when you have a crew of nine people

" We are". Len replied " And so are you".

" What?! I've never entered the street off before"!

" Your ready Bart".

" Awww baby Allen is gonna enter the Street Off". James said

" Don't call me that".

" Baby Allen"?

" Yes".

" Your dad was a street racer". Digger said and went on the Street Off's website to see who was entering " I don't believe it".

" What"? Everyone asked

" Your cousins crew is entering Bart".

" What"?!

Bart ran over to the computer and shoved Digger out of the way. Digger just glared but didn't say anything

" The last time they entered was Jason's death"! Bart shouted " Why would they risk it again"!

" Didn't you know him"? Roscoe asked

" Not really. I only see him when we buy drugs from the same guy".

" I told you to stop"! Len shouted and smacked Bart upside the head

" It's just weed...and coke".

Digger smacked Bart this time upside the head and Bart glared.

" Where's it at". Digger asked and Bart groaned before going up the stairs

Bart threw four bags of weed over the railing of the stairs along with three bags of coke.

" Give me the e-cig Bart"! Len shouted and rolled his eyes as he heard Bart's reply

" You want my soul to"! Bart shouted

" Give it Bart"! Digger shouted

Bart huffed and Len ran up the stairs and everyone heard the youngest member of the crew scream.

" Len"! Bart shouted as he stepped his e-cig " I payed twenty bucks for that"!

" Now you lost it. If I find any drugs or cigarettes in your room, your not doing the Street Off".

" But...".

" No buts kid. Your choice. It's weed, coke and cigarettes or Street Off".

" I hate you".

" You know you love me Bart. After all we've been your family for the past three years since Wally bailed on you".

" Didn't you get your mother...". James started but stopped when he realized what he was about to say

" I paralyzed my mother". Bart whispered and he ran outside in the road. Bart felt himself freeze as a car was heading straight toward him.

The tires screeched and everyone else ran outside and screamed in terror.

As the car braked, Bart was surprised who was behind the wheel.

" Dick"?

Linebreak

" Ugh! I can't believe I said that to Wally! Come on Grayson! Get it together"! Dick shouted at himself as he drove out of Star and into Central

Dick sped up and didn't even pay attention to his speed. He just kept pressing the gas.

" I mean it was the truth". Dick continued " I would never abandon Jason or...I kinda did but that's beside the point. I didn't leave them for three years. It was more like a couple days then I came back, everything was good...not really but good enough".

Dick continued to talk to himself all the way to Central and his eyes widened as someone suddenly ran out in the street.

He slammed the brakes and barely managed to stop just in time.

Dick gripped the wheel and was breathing hard. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds and opened them again.

" Bart"? Dick said and opened the car door

" Hey Dick". Bart said

" Are you hurt".

" No I'm good".

" Good then what the hell you thinking running across the street"! Dick shouted and smacked Bart upside the head making the Rouges smirk

" Ow! What is with everyone smacking me like that"!

" Somebody has to smack common sense in you"!

" Yeah well the Rouges have that covered along with my drugs".

" Do they know you got coke in your pockets"?

The Rouges eyes widened along with Bart's while Dick just smirked and held out his hand

Bart reached into his pocket and slapped a small bag of coke into Dick's hand.

" How'd you know". Len asked

" I've got practice". Dick said with a shrug

" Well let's hope you've had lots of driving practice. We look forward to seeing you and your crew at the Street Off".

" The Street Off? We're not entering the Street Off".

" According to the website you are". Bart said and raised an eyebrow

" I didn't register...Roy that son of a bitch! It was nice seeing you Bart. Stop doing drugs"!

" I will"!

" In the Street Off watch out for the HIVE crew from Jump City. They'll do whatever it takes".

" They caused your accident didn't they"? James asked and Dick just nodded

" I'll see you around and Bart? It really was good to see you".

" You to".

Dick smiled before he got back in his car and waved good bye to the Rouges.

" Damn that kids grown". Len said as he remembered seeing Dick when the teen was only thirteen, the first time Len met him

" He's seventeen now right"? Digger asked

" Yeah and has seen his little brother die then come back, gotten in the worst car accident of this life, and whether he knows it or not became a parent to Jason".

" Wally would've been that way to you". James said to Bart

" Yeah would've". Bart snorted and headed back inside the house with the Rouges following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor knocked on the door of Bruce's house and heard a loud crash from inside.

Artemis and Connor exchanged worried glances and Artemis kicked the door open as she heard Tim scream.

" TIM! DAMIEN"! Connor shouted and saw beer bottles all over the floor

" CONNOR"! Tim shouted " Damien's hurt, Bruce is drunk and I just want out of here".

" Grab your stuff. Where's Damien". Artemis asked

" In the kitchen and I...".

" We're gonna take care of Damien, Tim. You and Jason just pack and we'll get out of here".

Tim nodded and Connor found Damien in the kitchen while Artemis went with Tim and Jason upstairs

" Damien". Connor said as he saw him unconscious " Damien".

Damien groaned and grabbed his head. Connor's eyes widened as he saw the ten year old bleeding from the top of his head

" What the hell happened". Connor asked as he cleaned up the cut with the first aid kit that was under the kitchen sink.

" Father got angry I think and threw a beer bottle then the next thing I know I'm on the floor".

" Is he drunk? And where's Alfred"?

" He's not drunk all the way but he's slightly drunk and Pennyworth has gone to see his family".

" Well you won't have to worry about Bruce anymore. We're getting you out of here".

Damien nodded and let Connor finish up with his cut before he ran upstairs and saw Artemis.

" Hey demon. Get packing". Artemis said and pushed him back as Bruce came out of his room.

Bruce stared at Artemis then Damien then at Jason and Tim as the doors to their rooms opened.

" Damien". Bruce said as he went to reach for him

" Don't touch him unless you want the cops here". Artemis said

" Artemis...".

" Look Bruce when you get your shit together, are sober and done abusing your sons then we can talk. Right now your a terrible father and we're taking Jason, Tim and Damien. If you try to touch them, I'll have Connor break you got it".

Bruce just nodded and Damien hurried up and packed while Artemis called Dick while looking outside and cursed as news reporters were outside

" Dick you gotta get over here to Gotham". Artemis said

" What happened". Dick asks and Artemis heard him shift gears to go faster

" News reporters are everywhere outside the house".

" Shit! I'll be there soon".

" Don't get caught".

" I won't. Hang tight".

Artemis hung up and after two and a half hours decided Dick must've got caught and walked outside.

It only took a little under two hours to get to Gotham from Star but Artemis didn't know Dick was two hours and forty five minutes away.

" Artemis why are you taking Mr Wayne's sons? Is it true Jason's doing drugs? Why are you here? Where's Mr Wayne"? The news reporters shouted

" Everyone back off"! Dick shouted appearing out of nowhere

" Is it true your a street racer? How does it feel to be behind the wheel again after only a month after the accident? Are you still racing? Is it true you left Mr Wayne"?

" Grab them and let's go". Dick said and grabbed Damien's wrist so he didn't lose him through the crowd

The reporters kept snapping photos, taking videos and asking questions in every direction and Dick quickly shut the car door and drove, the tires screeching as he did.

" You alright". Dick asked Damien

" I will be Grayson...thanks".

" Anytime Dami".

" So how are we gonna all fit at Harper's small apartment".

" Ummm well...That's a good question. You can stay at my apartment in Star and problem solved".

" Can you even afford that Grayson".

Dick smirked and opened his glove compartment, revealing wads of cash.

Damien's eyes widened at how much money his brother had and Dick just laughed.

" Street racing has its perks". Dick said and closed the compartment

" Don't you have a better place for your money Grayson". Damien said

" Not really. I usually just stash it in my car since I go from between Gotham, Bludhaven, Star, Central, Metropolis, and sometimes Jump.

" You've got an apartment in all those cities"?!

" What'd you think? I just had one? Come on Dami your smarter then that".

Damien rolled his eyes while Dick just smirked and ruffled his little brothers hair.

Dick's phone started ringing and he saw it was Wally.

" What up Wally". Dick said

" Dude your all over the news"!

" Shit".

" Shit is right. Their all over you guys and Bruce to"!

" Did they talk to Bruce".

" He's taking it to court! You better have a good lawyer or you won't see Damien, Jason or Tim without Bruce".

Dick hung up and slammed on the gas. Artemis and Connor exchanged glances and Artemis got a text from Wally explaining what he just told Dick.

" Who was that". Connor asked

" Wally. He said Bruce is taking us to court. If he succeeds...". Artemis said looking at Jason and Tim

" He won't see us". Tim said

" Your entering the street off"! Jason suddenly shouted

" What"! Artemis shouted and took Jason's phone " Dick signed us up"!

Artemis quickly called Dick and screamed " You entered us in The Street Off"?!

" Roy did and he is so dead".

" There's no backing out now". Connor said

" Once your in. _Your in". _Artemis said

_" _Wellthen that's that. We're entering the Street Off_". _Dicksaid and gripped the wheel tight


	7. Chapter 7

" I wanna die". Dick said as he arrived at court three days later with his siblings

" So do we". Tim said and saw news reporters all over the car already

" I get to deal with possibly losing you three, the street off, Bruce, and keeping myself together. Yippee".

" What if you do lose us". Jason asked

" I'll find a way to see you. Don't worry I'll always have time for you. Now let's do this".

All four siblings stepped out of the car and make their way into the courthouse with the camera's flashing every direction.

" Hey you made it". Wally said

" Barely". Dick said " Bruce here yet".

" Yeah and so is your lawyer, Barry, Clark, Diana, Dinah, Ollie, basically everyone's in there".

" Perfect".

" Kara's here". Connor said

" Your sisters here? How old is she? I haven't seen her in years".

" Fifteen".

" Didn't you ho...". Tim started but Dick slapped a hand on his mouth

" Yes Tim and Barbra still doesn't know so let's keep it low". Dick whispered with a glare

" Wait you still never told Barbra that you and Kara hoo...". Wally started but Dick elbowed him in the ribs

" She's gonna know". Artemis said

" Who's gonna know what"? Barbra asked as she approached the crew

" Nothing". Dick said and glared at his crew

" He hooked up with Kara". Jason said and Dick smacked him upside the head

" I already knew". Barbra said with a smirk

" What?! How"?! Dick shouted

" I don't use cherry bomb lipstick. But we were broken up so plus it's not my business what you do then".

" That's why I love you".

" I love you to. Now come on. It's starting".

The crew made their way inside and Dick felt his stomach go in knots as he stepped to his seat.

The judge came out and one by one Dick's crew went up. They told everyone how Bruce was drunk, slapped Jason, caused Damien to bleed and kicked Dick out of the house.

Dick was up after his brothers and he was shaking. He took the oath and felt himself already sweating.

" Mr Grayson your a street racer yes"? Bruce's lawyer said

" Formerly but yes". Dick said

" Is it true you took Jason to a street race two years ago"?

" Yes but...".

" Is it true you almost killed him by letting him race"?

" Well yeah b...".

" What about Tim and Damien? Have you ever taken them to a street race or any other illegal things"?

" I took Tim to one race and Damien to one also but...".

" Have you ever taken them without Mr Wayne's permission"?

" Yes".

" Is it true you let Jason smoke weed and take drugs"?

" I didn't let him smoke weed or take drugs. I tried to make him stop".

" And did Mr Wayne know anything about this".

" No".

" Did you ever tell him"?

" No".

" That's all the questions your honor".

Dick stepped down and clenched his fists. He knew he lost. If he didn't it would be a miracle.

He lost. Dick wasn't allowed to see Jason, Tim or Damien until further notice but he got to say good bye.

" Look at me". Dick said and all three of his siblings looked at him with tears in their eyes, even Damien " I will see you again okay? I'll find a way you just have to hang in there alright"?

His siblings nodded and he pulled them into a hug. He fixed Jason's collar and smiled before he watched them walk out with Bruce.

" Dick...". Wally said but his best friend ran out the door

Dick headed to his apartment in Bludhaven and was surprised to see Selina sitting on the coach.

" Umm Selina not that I care but why are you here". Dick asked confused

" You just lost your brothers to your father. I thought you might need some comfort".

" Thanks but I'm okay".

" If your okay why'd you come all the way over here instead of your apartment in Gotham"?

" You know people to well".

" I'm like your mom. It's kinda my job".

Dick allowed a small smile to appear and saw Jason was already on the news.

" Jason Todd, son of Bruce Wayne, has just been rushed to the hospital after a drug overdose...".

That's all Dick heard. He grabbed his car keys and sprinted out the door, ignoring Selina yell out his name.

He text the crew and they were already on their way.

" Hang in there Jay". Dick whispered and sped off to Gotham to save his little brother

" What was that like five minutes before you screwed up"! Dick shouted at Bruce as he stormed in the hospital

" Don't talk to me like that". Bruce snapped

" Like what? Like a pissed off teenager! Well to bad Bruce! I'm pissed! Jason has been with you for only a few minutes before you let him overdose"!

" He wouldn't even have those pills if you had told me about them"!

" Your the parent Bruce! Your the parent not me! I can't do your damn job for you! You have to take care of Jason! You have to take care of Tim and Damien! Not me"!

" Who takes care of you". Roy said

" What"?

" I said if Bruce takes care of Jason, Tim and Damien, who takes care of you".

" Nobody". Dick snapped looking at Bruce and walked out of the hospital since he couldn't stand it anymore


	8. Chapter 8

Dick went out as Nightwing for the rest of the night and met up with Robin, who snuck out of the house, in Bludhaven.

" How is he". Nightwing asked

" He's okay. He overdosed on heroin and I heard a police officer talking about how you now custody of Todd". Robin replied

" I do"?!

" They had a change of plan after he overdosed. You get custody of Todd and I guess Drake and I stay with father. He's at the hospital waiting for you since you know".

" Red Arrow to Nightwing". RA said into Nightwings comm

" Go ahead RA".

" You've got a big problem".

" Thanks I know".

" You haven't heard".

" Heard what"?

" Your no longer allowed in Gotham Nightwing".

" Did you know"? Nightwing asked Robin who held up his hands in surrender " I take it he's trying to keep me away from Jason, Damien and Tim".

" What happened between you two that caused this bad of a rift"? Kara asked not knowing the story

" I killed Blockbuster".

Kara didn't reply but Nightwing knew she had heard and was shocked.

" After that we kinda drifted". Nightwing continued " I didn't go to Gotham for weeks and when I did it was only because Tim's family had passed away. We didn't speak and to be honest, it tore me apart".

" Dick you don't have to...". Wally started but realized his best friend was lost in thought and wasn't even listening

" I started drinking, going to parties, racing all night long until I ran out of gas at age fourteen. I was a wreck then I fell of the face of the earth when Jay passed a couple months later...I couldn't deal with it. Jay was only eleven and I put him behind the wheel. He went up against Jinx so I knew she wouldn't play dirty since at the time she was dating Wally".

" Grayson...". Damien said

" I watched him and Jinx take the last turn. Jinx's car got a flat and she slammed into Jason on accident. His car flipped over six times before it stopped and I screamed from the top of my lungs, we all did. I rushed him to the hospital but it was to late. He was dead".

" Stop". Artemis said and was in tears

" Bruce stormed into the waiting room that night and said it was my fault. He was right. After that I stayed as far away as I possibly could. It only lasted a week before I had to go back after Tim went missing".

" Dick stop"! Roy shouted

" Bruce and I had fights as heroes and civilians every day until we found Tim in Jump City four days later. I left again and eleven months later returned when Jason was alive. Jason wasn't the same but it was still him. The fights escalated so I shut Bruce out completely".

" That's enough"! Connor shouted

" I died inside that day. Jason lost control of himself in front of me. He was thirteen and started getting angry because all the crime on the streets. He screamed at me for ten minutes and shot at a guy who was trying to steal for someone. His face was pure terror and he ran away from me".

" Dick stop"! Kara shouted " You don't have to go on anymore"!

" I went after him and he panicked as I grabbed his shoulder. He whipped around and shot me in the chest. He rushed me home and Bruce wasn't there for another half hour. I was out for a couple hours and I woke up to Jay asleep, his hand on mine".

" Stop". M'Gann whispered

" Bruce came down and asked what happened. I tried to lie but Jay? He wouldn't allow it. He told the truth and Bruce started shouting at him. I told him to stop and leave him alone then it all collapsed. Everything that left Bruce's mouth stung. He said Jason learned from me and I'm a disgrace. That night I left and never looked back".

" Grayson! Stop"! Damien shouted

" I pushed everyone away and I snapped. I snapped in half and I went over the line. I killed Tarantula first time I saw her again and I didn't stop there. I broke forty six bones between three people in less than an hour and the sick part was I enjoyed it, every second".

" That's enough"! Wally shouted

" I lost myself for five whole days. I went on a rampage and killed eighteen people. The first four robbed a bank and I snapped there necks with no hesitation. Seven for mugging, three drug dealers, two for child abuse, and two for car theft".

" Stop! Dick this is the end of memory lane! Your little brother needs you now! So you are gonna snap the hell out of it and go get Jason"! Wally shouted

Dick blinked several times before he finally listened to what his crew was saying. Jason needed him.

" Txt Jason and tell him I'm on my way. Damien get home now, I'll see you soon little brother".

" Good bye Grayson". Damien said and did something he never did. Gave his brother a hug.

Dick hugged back immediately and made sure he got home okay before heading to get Jason.

Linebreak

" Hey Jason, Dick's on his way". Artemis said as she entered the teens hospital room

" What for"? Jason asked sitting up

" He's got custody". Wally said and smiled as Jason gave a small smile " Bruce isn't happy but when is he happy".

Jason started laughing and the crew were glad to see the kid laughing. They needed to hear that laugh after hearing Dick go down memory lane.

" Am I staying here overnight"? Jason asked

" Only for observation then your home with us". Barbra said with a smile

" Your not gonna go all parent mode on me are you".

" That's not our job. That's Dick's job". Roy said with a smirk

Jason just smiled and smiled as his older brother came through the door fifteen minutes later.

" Hey Jay". Dick said

" Hey".

" We'll give you your privacy". Connor said and walked out with the rest of the crew

" I'm sorry". Jason blurted the moment everyone left

" It's okay little wing. I'm just glad your safe". Dick said and moved a piece of hair out of Jason's face " Do they say you have to stay overnight"?

" Yeah. For observation".

" I stopped by the house, well snuck in, and I brought us stuff to do with the crew".

" You brought Monopoly didn't you".

" Damn right I did". Dick said with a smile and opened the door to see the crew " Wally do you wanna try to beat me at Monopoly".

" Your not winning this time"! Wally shouted and ran inside " I'm the hat".

" I call the car". Jason said

" The battleship is mine". Dick said

" I guess I'll be the dog". Connor said as he picked up the piece

" I'll be the iron". Artemis said

" I am not getting the shoe again". Roy said and picked up the thimble

" Which do you want M'gann". Barbra asked

" I'll take the shoe". M'gann said leaving Barbra the wheelbarrow

" Why is there spongebob in the box"? Jason asked

" Since there's nine of us and only eight pieces I grabbed it from the spongebob one". Dick said

" I want spongebob instead. Here Kaldur you can have the car".

" Thank you my friend". Kaldur said with a smile and took the car piece

" Your going down". Wally said looking at his best friend

" We'll see about that Wally". Dick said with a smirk

Three Hours Later

" Hey you cheated"!

" Wally you can't cheat in monopoly! There's no way"!

" He went one space over! Look 1, 2, 3, he should be on Vermont Avenue not chance"!

" That's a four Wally not a three"!

" No it's...oh. Carry on".

Dick rolled his eyes and saw Jason was getting tired.

" Do you wanna stop".

" No I'm good". Jason said as he yawned

" Sure you are".

" I am"!

" We'll see".

Ten minutes later everyone did see as Jason finally let his eyes close and fell asleep.

" Alright he's asleep. Spill it". Roy said

" I don't know how I'm going to do this". Dick said and ran a hand through his hair

" Your not gonna be alone Dick. You've got us". Artemis said

" I know but I'm gonna be running between Gotham, Bludhaven, the team, the races. How am I gonna be a father with all that going on? He's gonna slip through the cracks and I'm not gonna be able to catch him".

" Hey look at me". Barbra said " You are not alone and you'll never be alone. We're gonna help you. I can keep an eye on the boys and you can still text Tim and Damien if your worried. I'll be your inside person".

" Plus they learned a thing called sneaking out from you". Roy said with a smirk

" You got me there". Dick said with a smile and let out a yawn

" You haven't slept in days have you". Wally asked

" Months to be honest. I'm running off of energy drinks and coffee".

" Try to sleep. We'll wake you if anything comes up". Artemis said

" I...".

" No excuses. Sleep now".

Dick grumbled but laid down on the small bed next to Jason's bed and within an hour, was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

It was still dark as Dick woke up. He sat up and saw the crew scattered on the floor with blankets and pillows and saw Roy was up

" Couldn't sleep either". Roy whispered

" Not really". Dick said and stood up

Roy got the hint and stood up also and slowly opened the door to Jason's room.

Once the two were outside and the door was closed, Dick finally let everything spill out.

" I can't do this Roy". Dick sobbed as he sat on the floor " I can't...I can't be a father to him. I'm going to screw it up and he's going to be taken away from me".

Roy didn't say anything except sit down next to the heart broken teen and pull him into a sideways hug.

" I can't lose him". Dick sobbed

" And your not going to. As long as you keep fighting for him, your not gonna lose him".

" I fought so hard for them and I barely got Jason. I'm not enough".

Dick started sobbing harder and Roy looked over for a split second as he heard the door open and saw Wally quietly shut it.

" I'm not a father Roy. Look at me! I'm a fucking mess and can barely keep myself alive. He died because of me and now he's dying again but from the inside". Dick said and pulled away from Roy, resting his head against the wall

" That was not your fault Dick". Wally said and sat on the other side of the teen

" I put him behind the wheel. I shouldn't've put him behind the wheel, but he was so excited and I didn't wanna crush him. I had never felt so lost before".

_Three Years Ago_

_" This looks awesome"! Jason shouted as he arrived at the Street Off with his fourteen year old brother_

_People were everywhere, lights were flashing left and right, music was blasting, and cars were lined up._

_" You haven't seen nothing yet Jay". Dick said with a smirk and parked the car " You ready to see what racing is all about"._

_" Hell yeah"!_

_Dick let out a laugh and stepped out of the car with Jason and saw Wally kissing Jinx on the hood of her car_

_" Hey Wally stop sucking Jinx's face and let's go"! Dick shouted with a smirk_

_Jason started laughed and Bart showed up out of nowhere making Jason jump and playful punch his arm_

_" Hey Bart". Dick said_

_" Hey Dick"._

_" First time being here". Jason asked_

_" Yup same as you and it's awesome"! Bart shouted_

_" Barry and Iris know your here". Dick said with a smirk_

_" Nope. Mom and dad have no idea. Snuck out when I heard Jason was coming with you"._

_" Bart you little shit"! Wally shouted and smacked his cousin in the back of the head " I told you to stay home"!_

_" And I was until Jason was coming! Don't make me go home"! Bart pleaded as he fell on his knees and clasped his hand together_

_" Alright fine your staying and get up. The rogues are looking"._

_All five teens turned to look at the rogues and Dick saw Len looking at Jason like he was gonna kill him_

_" Hey Len we got a problem". Dick said_

_" Dick don't". Wally said and grabbed his best friends arm as he took a step forward_

_" Keep that brat of yours under control and we won't". Len said_

_" What the hell did you say". Dick snapped and yanked his arm out of Wally's grip_

_" You heard me. Your brother over there almost slammed into Mick the other day"._

_" How do I know your little coward wasn't the one who provoked Jason"!_

_" Back the hell up Grayson"! Len shouted_

_" Make me Len or do you not have the guts"!_

_" Dick don't"! Connor shouted as he arrived with M'gann and Artemis_

_" Dick". Wally said_

_" Len". Sam said_

_Dick clenched his fists and looked back at Jason who was just looking lost. The teen took a deep breathe and turned away from Len_

_" That's right Dick, crawl back to the little street rat of yours"._

_Len and the rogues started laughed and Dick suddenly punched Len in the face, breaking his nose._

_" Talk about my son like that I'll break more than your nose"!_

_Everyone around stared at the two teens and one word stuck out to everyone. Son. Dick had called Jason his son. Does that mean Dick was raising Jason instead of Bruce? Why wasn't Bruce raising him? What was going on in Wayne Manor?_

_" Let's go Grayson! You and me"! Sam shouted_

_" Wally! Watch Jason for me". Dick snapped and walked over to his car_

_" You think I'm your son"? Jason asked as his brother walked by_

_" I'm raising you aren't I"? Dick said with a sad smile and the crew was shocked at the news_

_" Why are you raising him and not Bruce". Roy asked_

_" I killed Blockbuster". Dick whispered and Roy's eyes widened " Bruce lost it and he's been drunk for a month already and I've got Jason and Tim to take care of"._

_" Who takes care of you". Aqualad asked_

_" You've kept this from us for a month? Dick were your family. You could've said something". Wally said_

_" I thought I could handle it". Dick said and his voice cracked_

_" Does he hit you". Connor asked_

_Dick let a couple tears fall and quickly wiped the rest of them away before Jason could see him cry_

_" Dick...". Sam started but the teen cut him off_

_" Let's go. Jay stay away from the road". Dick said_

_" I love you". Jason said_

_" I love you to"._

_" Be safe". Wally said_

_" I will"._

_Dick got in his car the same time Sam did and they drove to the starting line._

_" ARE YOU READY"! Barbra shouted as she held up the flag and cast a worried glance at her boyfriend_

_Both racers nodded and Barbra brought the flag down and shouted ' GO'!_

_Dick and Sam both took off faster than anyone could blink and Bart and Jason were thrilled to see the first race of the night_

_" Len go easy on the kid". Mick said as he grabbed a cloth for his leaders nose " He's being abused and raising two kids in the process. Even your not that heartless"._

_" BABY ALLEN"! Roscoe shouted and smirked as Wally pulled Bart closer to him_

_" Ignore him". Wally said_

_" I thought dad got him sent to Juvie". Bart whispered_

_" There the Rogues Bart. They have there ways of escaping"._

_" Here they come". Jason said_

_Everyone turned to the final turn and saw Dick first then Sam not far behind. It was close but Dick won the race._

_" Gotta admit Grayson, you've got skills". Sam said_

_" Don't pity me". Dick said and closed his car door before ruffling Jason's hair " How's that for racing Jay"._

_" It's awesome"! Jason shouted_

_" Hey Wally grab Bart! We're showing em how it's done". Dick said with a smirk_

_" Your going down! Bart get in the car". Wally said with a smirk also_

_" You're gonna let me go with you"! Jason shouted excited_

_" If you hurry up and get in the car". Dick replied and laughed as Jason quickly got in the car_

_" Mom would kill you". Bart said as they pulled up to the start line_

_" It's a good thing she'll never know". Wally said with a wink and pressed the gas as Barbra shouted " GO"!_

_" Here we go Jason"! Dick said and smiled as Jason shouted in excitement_

_" This is amazing! Everything goes by so fast"! Jason shouted_

_" Come on Wally! Dick is kicking your ass! Your the speedster! Act like it"! Bart said and Wally started laughing before pressing the gas harder_

_" And here they come...Dick won". Connor said with a smirk " And three"._

_" Two". M'gann said with a smile_

_" One". Artemis said_

_" For a speedster your pretty slow Wally". Dick said with a laugh_

_" There it is". Kaldur said_

_" You say that every time we race Dick". Wally said_

_" He's got a point". Jason said with a smirk_

_" Alright who's next"! Barbra shouted and the races went on for a while until it was the final race._

_The race was between Dick's crew and Jinx's crew, The Honorary Crew. The crew included, Twins Thunder and Lightning, Jericho, and Herald._

_" So Dick who's going". Jinx said with a smirk_

_" I wanna drive". Jason said_

_" Show me you can first". Dick said_

_" Your gonna put him behind the wheel"? Artemis said_

_" If he can show me he can". Dick said and got in Wally's car while Jason got in his_

_Dick followed Jason the whole way and smirked as his brother was a natural racer_

_" He's ready". Dick said_

_" I'll race him". Jinx said with a smile " It'll be fun. What do you say Jason. Wanna race me"._

_Jason beamed with excitement and looked at Dick with pleading eyes. Dick was tempted to say no but took another look at Jason and knew he couldn't crush him_

_" Be careful okay? I love you". Dick said and gave Jason a hug_

_" I love you Dick". Jason said and smirked as Dick ruffled his hair again_

_" Your not sure about this are you". Wally said as he watched Jason take off with Jinx_

_" He's gonna be fine". Dick said and took a swig of beer_

_It seemed like forever until Jason and Jinx came upon the last turn. Dick smiled as he saw his brother but that soon fell as he saw Jinx got a flat tire._

_She lost all control and slammed right into Jason who was on the side. Jason flipped over once and Dick felt his heart stop._

_" JASON"! Dick shouted with the crew_

_The car flipped over six times before it stopped and Dick, Roy, Connor and Artemis rushed over to him while Wally, Bart, Kaldur, and M'gann rushed over to Jinx._

_" JASON"! Dick shouted again and saw his brother bleeding from his head._

_He opened the car door and Roy helped him get Jason out of the car. Connor listened for a heartbeat and he was surprised there was a small one._

_" He's got a heartbeat but Dick...". Connor said_

_" That's enough for me". Dick said quickly and everyone could tell he was in shock_

_The teen was shaking, he had sweat on his forehead, and his breathing was way to fast._

_" Dick breathe". Roy said in a panic as his best friend started hyperventilating_

_" I'll meet you at the hospital". Dick said and quickly picked up Jason before snatching Roy's car keys_

_The crew shouted after him but Dick was already placing Jason in the backseat and climbing in the drivers seat._

_Dick was fumbling with the keys it took him a full minute to get the key in the ignition. The moment the car started Dick slammed on the gas and took off down the road._

_" Stay with me. Stay with me little wing". Dick sobbed and saw his crew, Jinx's crew, the Rogues, the Titans, and every other crew following him._

_Dick arrived at the hospital and almost hit Wally's car with the door as he swung it open and grabbed Jason faster than anyone could blink._

_The teen ran into the hospital and a couple people rushed to grab a gurney. A women went to take Jason and Dick held him tighter._

_" It's okay sweetie". The women said " It's okay"._

_Dick closed his eyes and let his tears finally fall and handed Jason to the women. She placed Jason on the gurney and they quickly wheeled him away_

_" Breathe". Roy said and Dick turned around to see everyone that was at the street off come through_

_" I can't...". Dick started_

_" I know. Just breathe"._

_Dick took a deep breathe and a few more after that and finally was calm enough to sit down. It seemed like forever until a doctor came out and it didn't look like good news._

_" Mr Grayson I'm...". The doctor started and Dick didn't need to hear anymore_

_Tears streamed down everyone's faces and Roy had to call Bruce and tell him Jason was dead. Dick would've done it but he was in the right condition to do it._

_Wally pulled Dick into a hug and the teen immediately broke down. He held onto Wally like a lifeline and his whole body was shaking._

_" Roy called Bruce". Wally said and his voice cracked_

_" Okay". Dick replied, his voice quiet " Wait outside"._

_" Dick..."._

_" Please Wally just wait outside with everyone"._

_" Okay. Let's go"._

_Everyone walked outside and a few minutes later saw Bruce's car pull up with Tim in the backseat._

_Bruce stormed inside and Roy, Wally, and Connor rushed after him as they saw Bruce slap there leader in the face_

_" This is all your fault! Do you hear me Dick! Jason is died because of you! What were you thinking! Pack up all your stuff and leave"! Bruce shouted_

_Dick stared at Bruce in total shock and walked right passed him, tears streaming down his face._

_" Dick"! Tim shouted as he opened the car door and rushed to his older brother_

_Dick let out a sob of relief as he saw Tim unharmed and crouched down so he was the nine year olds level._

_Tim ran into his brothers arms and wrapped his arms around his neck before letting out a sob._

_" It's okay. It's okay Tim I'm right here". Dick whispered_

_" Don't leave me". Tim sobbed_

_" I'll always be with you"._

_Tim held onto Dick tighter and Dick was tempted to just take Tim and run for it but Tim deserved better. He didn't deserve a life on the run._

_" Tim you gotta let go". Dick said_

_" I don't wanna lose you to"._

_" I'll call you everyday okay? If Bruce hurts you just call me and I'll be there. I love you Timbo"._

_" I love you to Dick"._

_Dick pulled away from his little brother and wiped his tears with his thumb before kissing his forehead and getting in the car with Roy, never looking back_

Present

" I lost a piece of me the night he died and I couldn't get back behind the wheel for months. I ran everywhere". Dick said

" You couldn't even be in a car". Wally said " I tried picking you up with Barry, Iris and Bart and you panicked".

" I couldn't sleep either. I still can't sleep".

" Because of the accident"? Roy asked

" I can't stop thinking about it and every time I close my eyes, it's either my accident or Jay's".

" It wasn't your fault".

All three heads turned toward the door and saw Jason was the one who had spoke up.

" Jay what are you doing up". Dick said and quickly stood up and wiped his face

" I couldn't sleep anymore". Jason said " You couldn't drive after I...".

" He didn't drive for six whole months". Connor said as he leaned against the doorway

" How'd you get around everywhere"?

" I walked". Dick said with a shrug

" And got sick a thousand times". Roy mumbled

" I only got sick five times".

" It was fifteen". Wally said " You got sick fifteen times in six months. You walked in snow, rain and below zero weather with nothing but a small jacket, jeans and your converse. It's a miracle you didn't get hypothermia Dick".

" Oh he did. Twice". Roy added and gave Dick a small glare

" And you lecture me". Jason said sarcastically

" Do as I say not as I do". Dick said with a smirk and ruffled his brothers hair

" So when's the street off this year". Jason asked

" In two weeks".

" Can...".

" I know what your gonna ask Jay".

" I'm almost fifteen, your almost eighteen. I'm not a little kid anymore. It's been almost four years. I'm ready to race Dick".

" Your training double as everyone else you hear me and if I say no more racing in the street off, do not argue with me got it".

" Yes! Yes I got it! I definitely got it! Thank you"! Jason shouted in excitement

" Training starts today. You ready for that"?

" Born ready". Jason said with a smirk

Dick smiled but inside, he was debating if he just made the biggest mistake of his life again.


End file.
